


Pulling the Wolf's Tail

by spinner_atropos



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, First Time, episode 04x07 scientific method, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Scientific Method;" healing after a trauma is sometimes best done alone, and sometimes not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling the Wolf's Tail

She knew who it was when the door chimed. "Come in, Chakotay." He was standing at parade rest, holding something behind his back, when the door opened. "No one else would dare to disturb the dragon in her lair, especially when she's been ordered off-duty," she said in response to his expression of amusement.

"Sometimes the crow can't resist pulling the wolf's tail just for the fun of it."

She snorted and gestured him in, swinging her feet to the floor to free a spot on the sofa. His face still held more lines than normal. "You look better than you did when I saw you last."

"So do you." She restrained herself from arching a Tuvok-like eyebrow; she was lounging in her robe, hair everywhere, drinking tea (the Doctor had ordered her off coffee until she went back on shift, but had said nothing about other sources of caffeine--she could out-technicality a hologram any day of the week) and browsing through some reports on a PADD. At least she'd bathed. "I brought you something for your last day of relaxation." He presented her the hidden item, a small box of unfamiliar manufacture. She opened it and breathed in the fragrance.

"Not sure that three days of sleep and the Doctor's bedside manner have made me safe to be around?" She took a small bite and sighed with pleasure. "The real thing, not replicated."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow as he sat down. "I've heard people say they can tell the difference between replicated and non-replicated food, but they're chemically identical."

"Not everyone can, I think, it depends on your palette. But to me, replicated chocolate is to "real" chocolate what synthehol is to alcohol."

"At last I've uncovered one of your vices. Maybe two."

It didn't do any good to dwell on the things you missed; she knew that, but she had the same weaknesses as the rest of the crew, and sometimes you just had to allow yourself the indulgence in sympathetic company. "Sometimes I miss things like sweet corn and tomatoes fresh from the field, and a quality brandy once in a while, but what I miss the most is chocolate. Do I want to know how and where you got this?"

"Completely above-board, I promise. It's just been waiting for the right occasion."

"I take it you're feeling better, if you're roaming the corridors."

"I'm off duty until tomorrow the same as you, but I got tired of the inside of my own quarters. And my own head." His expression grew somber. "Is that what I have to look forward to?"

She found his hand, squeezing his fingers. "Accelerated aging is always worse than the normal kind--you're not able to adjust to it."

His smile was faint. "Maybe I really would prefer to go out in a blaze of glory."

"Like crushed between two pulsars?"

"I only wish I'd been on the bridge to see it."

There were a few moments of silence; their hands were still clasped. She pulled back gently and he released her without acknowledgement; she brushed at the hair just above his ear, where there was a still a light frost of silver. Now the wolf was pulling the crow's tail. "It's not a bad look for you; I think when you really have aged you'll carry it well."

When he turned his head to look at her they were closer together than she'd realized. "Is it safe to accept compliments from someone whose judgment may still be impaired?"

She barked a laugh before she could stop herself. "Is it safe to refuse them from someone who may still have anger issues?"

"Maybe I should have asked earlier how _you're_ feeling."

That was a dangerous question. "I've done little but sleep for the last three days, so I'm no longer desperately tired, which has increased my patience. The aggression is fading as well, though the Doctor tells me that will take a little more time for everything to return to normal." The dopamine imbalance had not only made her edgy and irritable, but unbearably horny as well. She hadn't bothered to mention _that_ to the Doctor--what could he do, prescribe her a visit to the holodeck? Some time in a hot bath with her imagination? She'd had neither the time nor, honestly, the patience to deal with it, leaving her a little too aware of the fact that Chakotay was looking at her in a way she hadn't seen since New Earth.

\--and the idea was enough to risk closing the gap between them. He was waiting for her, lips parted enough to interlock with hers, just gentle pressure and no movement; when she pulled back he looked serious, but she could see the crinkle of crow's feet at the corners of his eyes.

"Still taking uncharacteristic risks, Captain?"

"Now that you're young enough to enjoy it, Commander."

***

The comm system chimed. "Captain, your vital signs are showing sudden signs of stress--I'd like to see you in sickbay as soon as possible."

"I hadn't realized I was under surveillance, Doctor."

"You don't think I'd let you out of sickbay without monitoring your vital signs until you're back on duty."

"Very vigilant of you, Doctor, but thoroughly unnecessary. Am I the only one so honored?"

"I've been keeping an eye on Commander Chakotay, Mr. Neelix, and several other crew members who were seriously affected as well. The others appear to be recovering normally, but both you and Commander Chakotay are showing signs of--" He halted mid-lecture and she could hear the quiet chirps of the console responding to his keypresses. He sighed. "You organics certainly have counterintuitive ideas about the nature of relaxation." His tone was acerbic. "I'll just reschedule your pre-duty checks at the same time for everyone's convenience."

"Very thoughtful of you. I assume that this will be treated with the same confidentiality as the rest of our medical information."

A barely-audible _hmmpf_. "I'd be offended that you ask if I didn't realize that it's simply one of the last symptoms of dopamine imbalance. Doctor out."


End file.
